10 Ways to Annoy the HP Characters
by xoSilverstarxo
Summary: 10 Ways to Annoy the Harry Potter Characters. First up... Harry Himself.
1. Harry

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**10 Ways to Annoy Harry Potter**

**1.** Force him to read Harry/Draco slash fanfics.

**2.** Find a video tape of Ginny and Dean snogging. Force him to watch it over and over again.

**3.** Kidnap Ginny and say she left him for Draco.

**4. **Pretend you're Voldermort, and run up to him claiming your not dead.

**5.** Surround him with dementors and take away his wand.

**6. **Run around taking pictures of him and asking for autographs 24/7.

**7.** Make him read Ginny/ Draco fanfiction and say Ginny wrote it.

**8.** Steal his Firebolt and tell him your only give it back if he reads Harry/ Ron slash.

**9.** Blame him for everybody's death.

**10.** Write a book called Harry Potter:Boy who lived or Cleverly Disguised Inferius?(Sugessted by Qoheleth)


	2. Ron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**10 Ways to Annoy Ron Weasley**

**  
1.** Put him in a room full of spiders. Take away his wand . Video tape it.

**2.** Dress up as the Grim and make sure he sees you. Then leave him notes saying " You die in  
three days" everywhere.

**3. **Call him claiming to be from Witch Weekly. Ask him how he feels about Hermoine's secret love affair with Krum. Video tape his reaction.

**4.** Buy him a trantula for Christmas and _accidently_ let it loose in his house.

**5.** Sign him up for Fear Factor, and make sure one of the challanges is to eat a spider**.**

**6.** Write a love letter to Lavender, signing it Ron, and make sure Hermoine finds it.

**7.** Tell him he won a million galleons. Let him celebrate. Then say it was a mistake, that Percy  
had actually won them.

**8.** Send him tons of letters describing in detail why he is not as cool as Harry.

**9.** Ask him what drugs he gave Hermoine to get her to agree to marry him.

**10.** Send him a book full of M Rated Hermoine/Snape fanfiction.Add a M rated Harry/ Ginny fic  
at the end.

Next up... **SNAPE**


	3. Snape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**10 Ways to Annoy Snape**

1. Chase him around with shampoo and scissors.

2.Tackle him screaming " Bother, Bother,Bother" until he stops moving.

3. Lock him in a room with a ton of James/Lily shippers and have them describe why they think James/Lily is the perfect pairing in detail for hours on end.

4. Hug him constantly. When he asks why your hugging him, tell him you think if he was loved more as a child he wouldn't have turned out so bad, so your trying to make up for it now.

5. Hire Peeves to follow him around everwhere and annoy him.

6. Set Snape fangirls on him. Watch them chase him around the castle.

7. Read all the " How to annoy snape" fanfics , and do everything they say.

8. Follow him around saying " Your gonna die".

9. Tell him he might have had a chance with Lily if his hair wasn't so greasy.

10. Tell him that Dumbledore made today mandatory " Hug Harry Potter Day" and if he doesn't do it he's fired.

Next up... **HERMOINE**


	4. Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be in a mansion right now :)

**10 Ways to Annoy Hermione Granger**

1.Ban her from the library.

2.Tell her she failed all her classes. Then say that she is expelled from Hogwarts.

3. Make her listen to Luna give a speech about Nargals and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks

4. Have Draco follow her around screaming " Mudblood!" constantly.

5. Start a " We think S.P.E.W is stupid" club.

6. Ask her if she's ever considered a carrer as a Divinations teacher.

7. Make fun of Crookshanks in front of her.

8. Tell her you think her and Snape would make a cute couple.

9. Tell her Draco got better O.W.L.'s then she did.

10. Force her to watch Hermione / Draco videos on youtube.

Next up... **VOLDERMORT**


	5. Voldermort

**Ten Ways to Annoy Voldermort**

**1.** Follow him around saying " You have no friends, you have no friends". Take precautions so that he can't Alada Kedavra you.

**2.** Suggest he take anger mangement classes.

**3.** Tell him you know about his secret obsession with My Little Pony. blackmail him.

**4.** Suggest he see a therapist to get over his "issues".

**5**. Have you and your friends surround him saying " You're not a pure blood, ha ha ha ha ah".

**6**. Borrow Harry's Invisability clock and drop dungbombs on him all the time.

**7**. Steal his wand. This will rally bother him because he would be wasting precious time looking for it when he could be doing he favorite hobby, torturing people.

**8**. Tell him you have a theory that he turned evil because he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

**9**. Constantly make remarks on how ugly he is.

**10**. Start a " Voldermort Doesn't Scare Us" Club.

** Tell me who you want the next chapter to be about in your reviews.**


	6. Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**10 Ways to Annoy Draco Malfoy**

**1.** Put Draco Malfoy loves Hermione Granger Posters all over the school.

**2. **Kidnap the sorting hat and force it to tell Draco he should have been in Gryffindor, not Slytherin.

**3. **Send him photos of Scorpious and Rose snogging.

**4. **Sign him up for the " We love Muggles!" club.

**5.** Steal his teddy bear and tell him you'll give t back only if he lets you ake a picture of him hugging the teddy bear. Then use said photo as blackmail

**6. **Make him ask you out. Respond by screaming " I would rather date Neville Longbottom!" in front of everybody.

**7.** Make sure his son gets sorted into Gryffindor. ( Bribe the sorting hat if you have too)

**8.** Send him letters detailing how he failed at life.

**9. **Tell him he was voted most likely to suck eggs.

**10.** Show him video of Hermione punching him in the face over and over again.

The next few chapters in order:

Fred and/ or George Weasley ( Should I do them together or seperatly?)

Ginny

Tonks

Dumbledore

Filch

and so on...


	7. Ginny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**10 Ways to Annoy Ginny Weasley**

**1.** Constantly remind her about her part in the whole Chamber of Secrets thing.

**2. **Ask her if she was high when she decided of agreed to name her son Albus Severus.

**3. **Call her Ginevra.

**4. **Make her watch Hermione/Harry videos on Youtube.

**5.** Whenever she makes a mistake say "I bet Cho Chang wouldn't have done that".

**6. **Force her to spend hours upon hours with Fluer.

**7. **Tell her that Harry likes emo chicks and offer to give her a make over to turn her into one.

**8.** Always refer to her as Ron's little sister.

**9. **Read all the ways to annoy Ginny Weasly online and so everything on the list.

**10.** Force her to read any Harry/Cho moments in the book.

**Fred and Geogre are next!**


	8. George Weasley

**10 Ways to Annoy George Weasley.**

1. Claim that their are better pranksters then him and his brother.

2. Ask him to get into a prank war with his bother.

3. Steal all his ideas for Weasley Wizard Whezzes.

4. Sneak Puking Pastilles into his Pumpkin Juice while he's on a date.

5. Vote him least likly to succed.

6. Sign him up for an internship at the Ministry.

7. Steal all his Quidditch equipment right before a game.

8. Compare him to Umbridge and Fudge at every chance.

9. Constantly remind him about how bad he did on the O.W.L.S

10. Make Mrs. Norris follow him everywhere.

Next up... TONKS . I'll do Fred later.


	9. Tonks

10 Ways to Annoy Tonks

Mid Way through Deathly Hallows. So After Teddy's born, but before Lupin and her die

1. Call her Nymphadora the Klutz.

2. Make a montage of all her clumsy moments and send it to everyone.

3. Call Lupin Hugh Hefner constantly in front of her.

4. Force her to read a list entitled " 50 Reasons Hufflepuffs suck"

5. Tell her you have a lead on a dark wizard that she's trying to hunt. Lead her to Snape. Say he's evil dark wizard dressed like Snape(Will also annoy Snape)

6. Keep sending people to her house askind her to join the Anti- werewolf and Metomorphgi group.

7. Make fun of her signature pink hair.

8. Leave her this note:

Dear Tonks,

I know your so busy working, so when my dear sister Bellatrix offered to babysit Teddy, I agreed.

~ Andromeda

P.S. Just Kidding

9. Decorate her cubical at work with pro Death-Eater propaganda.

10. Tell her you suspect she might be Draco Malfoy in disguise.

Next up... DUMBLEDORE


	10. Dumbledore

_Ten Ways to Annoy the Harry Potter Characters_

_Dumbledore _

1. Constantly give him speeches on how evil Grindelweld was.

2. Get him off the Chocalate frog cards.

3. Make every school essay about the similarities between him and Voldemort.

4. Kidnap Fawkes and hold him for ransom.

5. Start a massive food fight in the Great Hall on a weekly basis.

6. Force him to spend a weekend with Rita Skiter.

7. Send a group of Dumbledore/McGonagall shippers to his office.

8. Tell the school governers that Dumbledore randomly pops up naked around the school.

9. Tell everyone about his stuffed duck Mr. Flappy.

10. Start a inter-house war, that he'll have to fix.

NEXT UP.... FILCH

Hey guys, I've been looking for this fanfic I read along time ago, but can't find it. It's a Tonks/Lupin fanfic, that takes place in book 7. First Lupin leaves then comes back and later Lupin goes to Tonks office but one of her co-workers hits on him and kisses him, and Tonks sees him. Any idea what fanfic I'm talking about?


End file.
